unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The League Of The Not-So Incredible Vegetables
The Leauge Of The Not-So Incredible Vegetables is a perverted TV show episode in the Un-Veggietales series. Plot Aired in 2012, The League Of The Not-So Incredible Vegetables is a video rated NC-17 for extreme rape of the penguins, thanks to the antagonist. Tries the be gay with the vegetables. They try to run away, but the antagonist was too quick and murdered everyone. This antagonist is a German nazi gourd who tries to destroy all of the vegetables just by freezing them, then traffic them (called vegetables Trafficking). Cast of Characters *Carrot Lady with Red Dress *Dirk Evert *Emily Evert *Dirk with Yellow Hair *Kurtis Carrot *Paprika with Pink and White Dress *Kurtis with Red Shirt *Paprika Poppyseed *Carrot Girl With Brown Hair *Little Sister with Brown Hair *Carrot Men *Unnamed Carrot Men *Parsley Poppyseed *Rain Night *Scallion 2 *Orphan Girl with Peach Hair *Little Nate *Pepper Poppyseed *Carrot Lady with Purple Dress *Apples *Ice Cream *Cake *Penguins *Little Sister with Light Orange Hair *Milk *Coins *Ellen *Unnamed Pea Girl *Joe with Blue Cap *Dirk with Brown Hair *Miss Lewis *Ermie Asparagus *Winter Junior *Carrot Nepther *Winter Laura *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Winter Carrot Girl *Goliath *Unnamed Villager Old Man *Joppa Pea *Little Sister *Khalil *Winter Annie *Unnamed Winter Pea *Pigs *Marty *Leo *Pea Boy with Long Yellow Hair *Figaro *Unnamed Nineveh Daughter *Bob Pea *Mabel *Potato Guys with Blue Shirt *Unnamed Greece Customer Girl *Carrot Lady's Baby *Docter Carrot *Miss Kitty *Zucchini Brothers *Teddy Bear *Moses *Kitchen Remodel Manager *Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps *Unnamed Fly Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Lenny Carrot *Scallion 3 *Yoshi Pea *Larry Pea *Fifi French Pea *Kyle Pea *Rex Pea *Nate Pea *Bill Pea *Christophe Pea *Unnamed Village Girl *Annie *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Oscar *Grandma Gourd *Piano Scallion *Unnamed Orphan Girl *Red Sky *Benny *Pete *Sid Pea *Mrs.Josephson *Don Gourdon *Alfredo *Charlie Pincher *Marty with White Collar and Purple Tie *Bill with Brown Hair and Blue Shirt *A Pea With Brown Hat *Dontok Pea *George Washington Pea *Citizens of Townspeople *Penelope *Steve the Cucumber *Krazy Kenny *Joe *Betty *Unnamed Village Man *Baby Moses With The Yellow Skin *Larry Toga *Bob Toga *The shortest carrot *Pea Lady *Bill with Brown Hair and White Shirt *McPotipher *Carrot Men With Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Jacob Lewis *Parade Gourds *Grandpa Gourd *Bob the Cucumber *Unnamed Scallion Men *Mrs. Clark *Leo with Construction Worker *Pea Girls *Figaro with Construction Worker *Arthur *Pea Boy with Long Brown Hair *Bill *Ma Grape *George Jr. With The Brown Hair *Drummer Scallion *Bill With Yellow Hair and White Shirt *Rosie Grape *Laura with Blue Shirt *Joshua Asparagus *Parade Peas *Grandpa Pea *Papaya with Brown Hair *Baby Moses *Cockney Eagle *Unnamed Scallion Men 2 *Tom Grape *Soleil *Arthur With Beau Blue Collared Shirt *Dockus Corota with Green Suit *Mark the Cucumber *Suzie with Pink Sweater *Reporter *Cow Cucumber *Little Joe *Department of Merriment Clown *Benjamin Asparagus *The gourd *Caroline *Policeman Peas *George Jr. *Lucy *Blind Man *Villager Old Man with Black Shirt *Night *Day *Bill With Yellow Hair and Yellow Shirt *Dad Asparagus with Light Blue and Yellow Shirt *Sheep *Potato Guys with Pink Shirt *Orphan Girl with Freckles *Bob the Butler *Carrot Girl With Yellow Hair *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *The Football Player Peas *The shortest carrot With Brown Hair and Reddish-Pink Shirt *Arthur With Light Blue Collared Shirt *Kurtis with Blue and White Shirt *Potato Guys *Dockus Corota with Blue Suit *Suzie with Blue Sweater *Construction Worker Pea *The gourd With Brown Hair and Green Shirt *Papaya Poppyseed carrot *Art Bigotti *Unnamed Pea Boy *Bob the Gourd *Miss Achmetha *George *Apollo Gourd *Jean Claude Pea *Scallion 1 *Phillipe Pea *The French Peas *Dockus Corota *Suzie *Carrot Lady *Bob the Host *Unnamed Winter Carrots *Rockwell Carrots *Carrot Lady with Black Dress *Dockus Corota with Black Tuxedo *Unnamed Scallion 3 *Papaya *Cucumber Girl Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales Episodes